legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P8/Transcript
(Richie is seen in his workshop as he repairs Izuku's costume while listening to music through his earbuds) Richie: Jeez, so much cushioning in this thing. I mean when half your attacks break your limbs, going in light would just be like sleeping with a feather bed. (Richie continues working before his song is interrupted by a phone call) Richie: *sigh* Now what? (Richie picks up the phone) Richie: Hello? Yeah what is it? (Richie suddenly gets a stunned expression as his jaw goes slack) Richie: Seriously she gets here in a few hours?! Awesome! Oh, I gotta go tell the others! Te quiero tía! (Love you auntie!) (Richie hangs up as he runs out to find the others who are seen in the living room) Omega: So is eating with your mouth the same as me absorbing my food? Alex: Why are we still talking about this? Omega: I don't know. (Richie runs out excited) Richie: GUYS! GUYS GUESS WHAT?! Alex: Whoa Richie what's got you- Richie: I just got a call from my auntie! Christine is coming! Uraraka: *gasp* You're sister? Richie: Yeah! She'll be here in a few hours! Alex: Whoa no way! I guess we were right about that yesterday after all! Erin: Did she say why? Richie: She said she wanted to visit us! Guys, one of the best heroes in The M.A! Here! WITH US! Jack: AWESOME!! Richie: Come on, we should all head down to the airport together! You guys can meet her for real! Izuku: That sounds awesome! Let's do it! (The heroes all cheer in response. It then cuts to later in the day as they're seen waiting at the airport for Christine's arrival) Richie: This is amazing! I have so many things I wanna tell her! Alex: She should be here soon right? Miles: I think so. Maybe she- Richie: THERE!! (Christine is seen approaching the heroes as Richie grins widely) Richie: Hey sis! Over here! Christine: Richie? (Christine walks up to the heroes as Richie hugs Christine as she hugs back) Richie: God I've missed you so much! Christine: Feeling's mutual little bro! Alex: No way. A real hero! Standing right here! Miles: I'm so honored! (Richie steps back as he holds her hand, feeling it's a bit cold as he looks down. He then sees her arm has been replaced with a robotic prosthetic) Richie: Huh? What happened?! Christine: Heh, well let's just say things back home haven't been smooth little bro. Things got a bit heated with those Originals. Richie: *sigh* Shocker broke out again didn't he? Christine: Doesn't he always? But that's also part of the reason I came here besides wanting to see you. Richie: Why what's wrong? Christine: It seems your little Marked Ones got to Shocker. They managed to smuggle him into the country and now he wants to find you and kill you. Erin: What?! Richie: He really went through all that for me? Awww, he does remember our rivalry! Christine: This isn't a joking matter Rich. He told me how he broke out this time. Alex: How? Christine: Apparently, he said a strange glowing figure appeared in his cell one day. Said it looked like a cat in the face. It blew a hole right through his cell door, he got his items and the Marked Ones brought him here. Alex: Did.... Did you just.... *freezes up* Cat??? Christine: Yeeeah….. You okay? Erin: *Hugs Alex* Its okay bro, its okay, there's no cat. Richie: So...Shocker's back in business eh? Christine: You know it. Which is why I'm making a call. I'm getting the band back together. Richie: You mean you're getting your old team back? Christine: That's right. Without them, we won't be able to take these guys on alone. Besides, I think Mandeley would be happy to see me again. Alex; You worked with Pros? Christine: Many. Mostly for the bigger gangs and organizations. Richie: But you still need me right? Christine: Why would I not need you? We're the dynamic duo remember? Richie: Yeah I know. Christine: Anyway, why don't you take me to your home? I heard you guys got quite the living space around here. Richie: Oh yeah! The mansion is awesome! Christine: A mansion? Wow I think I love it already. Richie: Just try not to get in the way of the Targhuls and their food. Christine: …. Targhuls?? (Later the heroes arrive back at the mansion) Christine: Jeez, you guys got a real sense of decoration around here. Miles: Well when you win forty four million dollars from some kid's lottery ticket, these things just tend to happen. Christine: Damn, you guys got lucky. Why don't you just use this money for what you want instead Richie? (Richie stops as he looks down at the floor) Richie: *sigh* I knew you were gonna mention that eventually. Alex; What is it Richard? Richie: Well, I guess since you're interested it's best for you to know. Miles: What's wrong? Richie: You remember my mom right Miles? Miles: Yeah? Richie: Well...She hasn't been doing well...physically or financially. I've been...trying to save money so I could bring her here, to America for a better life. Ever since dad died, she always wanted to do things her way. Now, I thought it was time to give her a hand. Miles: Oh god... Richie: I didn't bring it up because I didn't know if any of you would care. I just didn't see it as a priority. Uraraka:..... Alex: Well, you can take a share if you need to. Richie: No, it's fine. I'll just do it some other- ???: RICHARD!!! COME OUT!! (The heroes stand stunned) ???: There's no use hiding anymore! Christine: No way. Erin: Who was that? Richie: Oh no... ???: Come on out now Richie! No need for this to get bloody! Richie: Shocker. (Richie runs to the door) Alex: Wait what?! Izuku: Shocker?! (Richie and the heroes run outside to find Shocker standing alone) Shocker: Hm, and I thought you'd never show up. Richie: Shocker. Richie: Ant-Man. Richie: Sure has been awhile. Heard you got out early. Shocker: Early is an understatement. More like I never went to prison kid. Richie: Well then, you won't mind if I send you back then. Christine: You do see how you're outnumbered this time. Shocker: Ha! I anticipated that which is why I brought a few goodies along. (Shocker activates his helmet and gauntlets, clearly having been upgraded) Alex: Whoa! Richie: Hm, seems like you got some nice upgrades Wryat. Shocker: You have no idea. I was told a lot about your friends and their powers. More importantly I know more about the kids with Quirks than Gifts. Izuku: What? Shocker: And that's why I've come up with a contingency. To keep the fight tipped in my favor, whenever my shockwaves hit a Quirk User, the waves will distort their bodies to such a degree that their Quirks will be disabled for a short time. Momo: Huh?! Jiro: He's definitely smart Richie! Richie: He still never learns to not reveal his powers and plans beforehand. Shocker: Still though with that knowledge most of your allies will need to be aware of trying to dodge my attacks unless they want a severe disadvantage against me of course. Izuku: If he's trying to intimidate us, it's not gonna work. Momo: We're not just gonna let you push us around like that Shocker. Richie has already told us much about your power. Jack: All we gotta do is pull those clunky things right off your hands and we'll achieve victory. Shocker: Ha! Come and try, I'll be moping the floor with you all soon enough! Alex: We'll see about that. Richie: Why don't I give you an example of what I've learned since the last time we met? (Richie shrinks down as Shocker stands unmoving as he approaches and jumps up toward him) Richie: BULLET ANT....! Shocker: Nope. (Shocker's body releases an energy wave all around him that knocks Richie back and makes him regrow. Uraraka and Omega run up to him as he lies on the ground) Omega: Richie! Uraraka: Are you okay? Richie: Looks like Shocker's gone and got himself some suit upgrades as well. (Uraraka then stands and glares at Shocker) Uraraka: You think you're so big and bad huh? Shocker: Hm, are you challenging me kid? Richie: Uravity...? Uraraka: Maybe I am Wryat. Shocker: So he told you my name then? Fascinating. Very well then. (Shocker's gauntlets glow yellow as he raises them up) Shocker: Let's do this. Richie: Uravity please, he'll kill you! Uraraka: Don't worry Richie. (Uraraka turns toward Shocker) Uraraka: Your story gave me hope! Richie: Huh? Shocker: Hm, well this should be interesting then. (Uraraka rushes Shocker and tries to touch him as he steps out of the way and pushes her back) Shocker: Ah I see, so that's what you're doing. (Richie is seen getting up as he thinks to himself) Richie: *thinking* I know she's trying to defend me and all, but without a plan she's in hot water. Although, Wryat shouldn't be hard to figure out. Shocker's vain and likes to talk, his attacks are also more effective if his hands are placed in front of his body. If she stays low, then Shocker will be in handcuffs in no time! Shocker: Care to try again little girl? (Uraraka rushes again as he fires a shockwave which she ducks underneath) Shocker: *thinking* She's gonna try and stay low huh? Fine then, I can play that game. (Shocker pulls his hand back as Uraraka approaches) Uraraka: There it is! (Shocker's gauntlet sparks with energy as he throws his hand up, firing a thin upward energy blast that pushes Uraraka back) Richie: Huh? Alex: It's like he directed his shockwave in a new direction with just a simple hand movement! Shocker: You know, I could just disable your Quirk right here and now, but I'm choosing to hold it off for a reason. Christine:...... Shocker: In all my time as Shocker, never before have I ever actually faced a Quirk User before. I know it sounds silly, but usually the heroes I kill all possess Gifts. So maybe now would be a good time to experiment a bit. Though with all I've heard of your Quirk, this fight may not be so challenging. I know every one of your Quirk's downfalls kid, lift me and you'll be in for a heavy surprise! Uraraka: That'll be the day! Giving up was not an option for me! (Uraraka rushes Shocker again) Richie: What is she doing?! Shocker: Well now you have to die. (Shocker punches the ground, sending off debris and energy that Uraraka manages to dodge, angering him) Shocker: HOLD STILL!! (Shocker punches the ground more, sending more debris into the air) Erin: He's getting reckless! Jack: He's gonna kill her at this rate! Richie: No wait, I see what's happening! Alex: Huh? Richie: Each and every one of those blasts are reckless sure, but they're also helping her. Each blast sends off more and more debris into the surroundings, giving her plenty of weaponry to use against him. You see what I mean? Miles: It's just like her fight with Bakugo. Izuku: Except this time there's a chance for death! (Shocker is seen as his gauntlets overheat and begin to cooldown as he glares into the smoke) Shocker: No...I'm not done yet... (Uraraka is still seen standing) Shocker: Not until she's just a red stain on my glove....! Uraraka: Thanks Wryat. Shocker: Hm? Uraraka: You just gave me all I needed to beat you. Shocker: What is she..? (Shocker looks up as he seens chunks of rock and dirt above him. Uraraka then releases the chunks as they fall toward him) Richie: All right! She got him now! Miles: Definitely! Alex: Wait... (Shocker is seen as he raises both arms into the air as Uraraka closes in) Uraraka: I'VE GOT YOU!! Shocker: Pathetic. (Shocker fires of a massive shockwave into the air, knocking Uraraka and the heroes back as the debris falling from the sky disintegrates) Shocker: Did you really think I didn't see that coming? Jiro: Holy crap.. Momo: He...He knew what was happening. Uraraka: In one shot...? Shocker: I told you kid, I KNOW your weaknesses and your strategies! They don't exactly keep Sports Festival viewings private do they? (Shocker walks over to Uraraka and backhands her to the ground) Izuku: URARAKA!! Richie: Oh no... (Uraraka is seen trying to crawl away as Shocker closes in) Tenya: Uraraka... Erin: There's no way...She passed that limit awhile ago. (Richie is seen clenching his fist as Shocker's gauntlets glow yellow as he aims one at Uraraka) Shocker: One shot. Straight through the skull that's all it takes. Uraraka: Please...no... (Shocker stomps on Uraraka's back, holding her in place before she reaches back and tries to touch his leg, causing him to grab and snap it with his other hand, making Uraraka scream in pain) Alex: NO! Izuku: STOP IT ALREADY!!! Shocker: SHUT UP! You kids are gonna watch this! ALL OF YOU!! (Shocker raises his hand and prepares to fire before he's suddenly punched in the gut by Richie and punched in the face by Christine, catching the other heroes off guard as well as Shocker) Shocker: Wh-What?! Richie: You proved your point Wryat! Christine: We know you'll never change! Richie: But now you face the dynamic duo! Both: ANT-MAN AND THE WASP!! (Richie and Christine punch Shocker through a tree as he slides across the ground. The other heroes stand in awe) Mina: WHOA! Craig: THAT WAS SOOO COOL!! Miles: Richie. (Miles looks down at Uraraka who is seen unconscious) Richie: Kiro, Ian! Get her into your infirmary and keep her there! I've got some things to say to her when I'm done with the big guy! (Kiro and Ian pick Uraraka up and carry her away as Richie turns back to find Shocker standing back up) Shocker: Ant-Man...YOU'RE DEAD!! (Richie and Christine prepare themselves to fight Shocker) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan